


Grass Skirts and Coconut Bras

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: Regina had questions, the first being why the hell her wife was in a grass skirt and coconut bra...





	Grass Skirts and Coconut Bras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightblue_Nymphadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/gifts).

Regina had questions, the first being why the hell her wife was in a grass skirt and coconut bra...

“Please do explain the reasons for your especially ridiculous choice of attire for the day, Miss Swan.”

“Don’t ‘Miss Swan’ me now, Regina,” Emma smirked as she unnecessarily readjusted her bra, “and I was hoping you’d join me.”

Regina’s eyes widened comically as her wife lifted a similar outfit, though the skirt was far shorter than the one she wore.

“You said if I finished all of my paperwork by Friday you’d do whatever I asked, well it’s Thursday and I’m all done!”

The blonde grinned at her wife’s defeated expression before moving towards her to assist with her new outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [lightbluenymphadora](https://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/85154951009/regina-had-questions-the-first-being-why-the-hell) on tumblr who provided the first line as a prompt.


End file.
